After the War
by FrostFire94
Summary: After the war ended, Hermione tried to stay strong, but just couldn't do it any more. She had to get away. What happens, if by accident, someone sees her and follows her? What if they discover her secret? Looking a Beta if anyone is interested.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 years since I left. I had to get away. I didn't know what I was doing when I left. I just knew I had to leave. I knew I needed a change, I needed to know who I was. I had been fighting a war for so long that I didn't know anything else. All I knew was that I was the know-it-all bookworm who saved the Harry potter and Ron Weasley's life more times than I could count. I had to be the best at everything to be able to live. But I knew deep down that there was more too it then that. There had to be more. Finally. The war ended. I felt like I had the chance to be anything I wanted to be. Except, I couldn't.

I tried so hard to be okay for everyone. They all needed someone to lean on and I tried so hard to ne that person. And while I was busy, this worked. I could keep my mind occupied, I could push everything that happened to the back of my mind. But after a while, there was nothing left me to keep my busy. Everyone started to get better and start to take charge of their own lives again. and it all started to come back to me. Everywhere I looked there were bodies and death. It kept following me where ever I went, no matter where I went it was there. So, I ran. I ran to where I knew I would be safe, to the muggle world. Where they had no knowledge of the war. They didn't know who I was. they didn't know the things I had done. So, I could live in peace. Without magic. Or as without as I could get. I still needed parts of it to hide who I was. Like the glamour charm.

Once a week I took out my wand, and placed a glamour charm on myself. After I had a staring contest with it. This could sometimes last a minute, sometime sup to 10 minutes. Memories came back while I was holding it. Some were good. Others were not. And some where just so warped that I just didn't know if they were real or not. I tried so hard to ignore them. Knowing I had to deal with this every week was extremely draining. I just didn't know how to stop it. Not with out going back to the wizarding world. And that just wasn't an option. Although, I managed to find a squib therapist, and that did help. It meant that I didn't have to find ways to change what happened, so I could explain it. The only ways I could think to do it would still have me locked up in a psych hold. And not for 48 hours either.

It took two years before I could even work up the courage to step foot back into the wizarding world. I was so scared of the repercussions of what I did. I was scared of their anger. And I had only just started to get some sense of normality, I couldn't have it ripped out from underneath me so soon. There was one morning in particular, I was casting the glamour charm and having flash backs, thinking about Harry and Ron. I was imagining all the Christmas's that we shared, all the good times. I had my eyes closed, thinking about it all, when suddenly I felt like I couldn't breath and all of a sudden, I heard lots of noise and chatter around me. I opened my eyes to see my self in Diagon ally. I couldn't believe that I was here. I looked around and saw a group of familiar red heads moving through the crowd, and I found myself following them.

They wound their way through the crowd and walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I stayed out the front and watched them hug and greet George and Ron. They started to look around the shop, I watched them walk around when all of a sudden, my eyes locked on to someone and my breath got caught. Oh god. No. Harry. I couldn't help but stare, he looked the same as when I left, except older. Like he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was wearing his Aurors uniform, looking very professional and grown up. It started to stir up some old feelings that I thought I had gotten rid of, that I thought was over. He turned suddenly and looked at me. My eyes connected with his. He smiled at me and started to make his way out of the shop. No, he couldn't know it was me. There was no way. I turned around and walked away, I found an alleyway and apparated away back to my apartment in Australia.

That had been a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 months after I got back from my unexpected trip that it first happened. I thought that I had seen someone following me. I mentioned it to my therapist, but she said that maybe I was just paranoid after my unexpected trip. I tried to convince my self that she was right, it took a while, but I started to calm down and eventually I got there. I managed to get back to normal. Well, as normal as I could. As normal as it could get for a magical war heroine living in the muggle world I guess.

I found a couple of squib therapists, but there was only one who actually followed along with what was happening in the war. And that was because she had family living in England. The downside was that as much as I tried to keep who I was a secret, she worked it out. I probably shouldn't have mentioned the fact that I was best friends with the boy who lived, huh? I didn't want to go, if I'm being honest. But not long after I moved to Australia, I started to have panic attacks when the kettle screeched to tell me that it was done. I would find myself hiding under the kitchen table. I know, good hiding place. I started to realise that maybe I wasn't coping as well as I thought, that maybe I did need some help.

It was the day of one of my appointments that it happened again. I thought that it had stopped. It had been a couple of months since I had seen anyone. Or thought I had seen anyone. I was walking down the street, on the way to her office when I saw them again. I saw the refection in a window. I stopped and turned around to see someone with familiar red hair walking across the road. No. I couldn't be. Could it? I turned back and started walking again, I was only 3 buildings away. I just kept telling myself that _I would make it. I could make it_ over and over again until I got there.

I walked in and sat down straight away, trying to calm my heart rate. Trying to process what I had seen. "Sarah, are you okay?" I looked up to see the receptionist looking at me. I took a deep breath before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm here for my appointment." She smiled at me and called Mia to let her know. I sat thinking about what had happened outside, about what I had seen. Hoping that it was just my imagination. Not even 5 minutes later Mia opened her door and held out a cup of coffee. I loved this woman, I really did. I got up and took the coffee saying thanks as I walked in.

I sat down and sipped at my coffee, going over the pleasantries with Mia before starting what I really came here for.

"I saw him again. At least I think I did. It was only 3 doors down. I didn't really see his face. Not full on anyway. And it could have been just been some other guy with red hair. But I could have sworn that it was him. Ron. I really wish that I was imagining it, but I don't think I am. I think that they have tracked me down." I sat staring at my coffee, waiting for her to say something.

"How do you know if its really him? As you said, it could have been some random guy with red hair. And as you keep saying, apparently there is no way they could know its you. So why would they be here? And how would they be following you?" Mia asked. I hated it when she remembered shit I say so easy.

"I know. I know that logically they shouldn't be able to find me. But why am I seeing them everywhere? They must have some knowledge that its me or that I'm in the area. Otherwise, why would they be here? I want to know how they knew to look for me, especially here. I miss them, so much. There are times when I think of going back to being able to see them again. But I just… I'm scared. I'm scared that they are going to be angry at me and hate me for leaving."

"Why would they be angry? How do you know that they would be angry? And even if they were, you have been friends for so longs, don't you think they would get over it? Wouldn't they be happier about the fact that you are happy and safe? That you are recovering and getting over that everything that happened to you?" Mia asked.

"I'm scared about the fact that if they find me, they are going to want me to go back. And I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to go back there and face it. I'm not ready to talk to them about it all yet. I'm not ready for the consequences of leaving. I'm not ready to deal with the press that will be hounding at my door. I know I'll be able to handle it all at some point, but just not yet. Mia, I'm still struggling to hold my wand without having constant flash backs. I'm trying so hard to get to the point that I can't even look at it without freaking out. I'm trying so hard to see the good its done, but all I see is all the bad it has done." I start to get lost in the memories. Remembering the final battle and all that came along with it.

"And when do you think that you will be ready too? 6 months? A year? When? You keep using your wand to take away a part of yourself. Taking away your looks, hiding who you really are. Try using your wand for other things. Things that don't take away part of who you are. Even just sit and look at it, hold it. Feel the power and the strength that comes from it. Remember all the good you did. How you healed people and made them feel better. How you saved peoples lives. Think of all the good it will do, instead of the bad. Of the happiness it can bring. To you and too others." Mia smiled at me. We sat there for a while, I was trying to think everything through. Trying to process everything.

"Mia, I… I think I need to go. I'll try what your suggesting. I will, I'll give it a go, I promise. I just need some air." I stood up and my mug down

"Its fine, you know where I am if you need me. I'll talk to you later. Good luck with everything, hopefully the next time I see you, you will have made progress." Mia smiled at me and gave me a hug, waving me out of the office.

I'll see her again, same place, same time, in 3 weeks. Easy.


	3. Chapter 3

I always took the day of the appointment off work. When I first started going to see Mia, I couldn't exactly handle being at work afterwards. Talking about all the things that had happened in the war. I struggled to deal with work and all the loud noises. Luckily my boss was understanding and helped me out by changing the roster. It helped that the appointments were always on the same day. This meant that I could go straight home, make a cup of tea and run a bath. I can relax with a good book. I suppose it was a good thing that I was so distracted, i wasn't constantly looking around to see if I was being followed, meant I wasn't looking like a weirdo. Also meant I wasn't didn't see who was watching.

As soon as I got home, I walked inside to the kettle, turned it on and took off my jacket. I put everything down before deciding to go and get my wand and sit it on the kitchen table. I left it there while I made my cup of tea. I sat down and looked at it. Trying to work out if I wanted to try and get back into using. Or if I was happy without it. I mean, logically I know what Mia said made sense. I know that what she was saying was right, doesn't mean I'm ready. And again, that's another thing, she was right, if I don't try at some point soon, will I actually ever try? I was sitting at the table thinking about it all. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, its mum love, how are you?"

"Hey mum, I'm good, you? How is dad?"

"We are both fine dear. Just wanted to check in with you after your appointment this morning. See how it went and how your feeling?"

"Thanks mum, I'm fine. We talked about what would happen if I went back to the magical world. Or at least started to use it. We also talked about ways that I could ease myself into using it again. Even just little bits at a time." When I found them and restored their memories, it took a while to calm them down. It took even longer to explain everything to them. I tried so hard not to lose it. I was going to hide bits of what happened. Like being tortured on the floor at Malfoy's house. But after having them scream at me, about what I did was wrong, I lost it. I told them everything. From first year up until the end of the final battle. I told them everything. I told them that if I hadn't done what I had done, they would have been killed. After they had been tortured for who knows how long. They tried to explain that they would have been safe. That they cold have just hidden themselves away. Unfortunately, that just isn't how it works. And it took a long time fore them to understand that. It took a few weeks of getting to know each other again, and working everything out, but now we are closer then ever.

We talked for a while longer, more about the appointment and also about just life in general. By the time I got off the phone, I had finished my tea and was already looking at making another. I turned the kettle on and then went and turned the bath on. Pouring in my favourite vanilla bath bubbles. Hoping that it would help me to relax and clear my head. I left the bath to fill and went to finish making my tea. Grabbing my book on the way back through to the bath. I stripped down and hoped in, feeling the hot water wash over me and relax all my muscles. I picked up my book and started to read, ignoring the outside world. Trying to forget reality for a while.

Completely forgetting about my wand sitting on the kitchen table.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I had slept in, which led to me rushing around trying to get ready for work before Emma got here and we had to leave. Thankfully I had a bath last night, so I could skip having a shower this morning. I finished getting dressed and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, I turned around saw my wand sitting there on the table. I completely forgot that it was there. I picked it up and was on my way to put it away when the doorbell went off. ah shit. I turned around and walked down the hallway quickly shoving it into my handbag before opening the door to see Emma standing there holding out a coffee for me.

"Oh my god yes. Thank you so much. I was already running late." I took the coffee and stepped aside so that she could come in.

"It's all good, I had a feeling that it might have happened what with your appointment yesterday. How are you feeling today?" Emma asked as she stood there waiting for me to finish getting ready.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed the sleep apparently." I slipped my jacket on and grabbed my handbag. Forgetting once again that my wand was in there "Alright, lets go. Id ask who is driving, but I feel like that's a moot point by now." Emma laughed as I picked up my car keys and she put hers down.

"Nope, no point." I rolled my eyes at her, and pushed her out the door, closing it behind us. We walked down stairs, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. We walked into the buildings parking lot and saw her car sitting there next to mine. "Really?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised she just smiled at me and hoped into the passenger seat. "You only ever use one of your 2 spaces. Might as well." I swear we have this conversation everyday before work.

"So now that you can't run from me, how are you really?" Emma looked at me as I pulled out of the parkin lot.

"I'm fine, really. I guess I was just over thinking things last night and was more tired than I thought. I don't know if ill ever fully recover from everything. But I will get there. I am getting there." I had told her little bits, in ways that I could. But I hadn't told her the full thing, for obvious reasons.

"Good. I hope you do get better. And like always, I'm here if you need me. Anyway. Have did you see the latest episode of Bull? It was ama-"

"Shut up. No. I haven't. It was on last night. I'll watch it later today, after work." I said quickly, making sure that she didn't spoil anything. She laughed at me, and changed the subject, talking about this and that until we got to work.

We get the shop all set up and open for the day. It was amazing just how many people still wanted hard copy of books and not the E-readers. Its also amazing the amount of people that will come, sit and read through their lunch. You would think that being a weekday, it would be quiet, but people kept coming in and out. Probably helped that we had a sale on.

The day flew past, faster then I thought it would have. It got to 4.30 pm and with only half an hour to go before closing, we all started to pack up and clean the shop, getting it ready for the next day. We were 5 minutes from closing the doors when the door opened, and someone walked in. I was in the middle of stacking books, so I was happy to let someone else serve whoever it was. I was in my own world when I heard someone behind me "Excuse me? I was looking for a book for a friend. I haven't seen her in while and was hoping I could get some advice." I turned around and lost my breath. Harry. Oh my god, are you serious? How the hell was he here? "Miss, sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. You just look like someone I used to know. Someone I was extremely close too. Anyway... sorry… You said you were looking for a book for an old friend, what books do they like?" If I didn't want him to know it was me, I was going to have to be extremely careful. I also wanted to know who this old friend was. but for the love of all things colourful, don't let it be me.

"She is into facts more then fantasy. But if the book is fantasy filled with facts, as well as entertaining, she loves it. For example, the Percy Jackson books. She loved mythology, any kind. She loved learning about all different types of history." Ah crap.

"There is a book, it came out the start of this year." I said walking away from where I was stacking books and to the other side. "It's called Norse Mythology by Neil Gaiman. I'm yet to read it but I hear that it's an amazing retelling of the Norse Mythology. Apparently, it is amazing for those people who are into the gods."

"Alright, this sounds good. I just hope she likes it." He said looking at it.

"Well if you keep the recept you can return it within 30 days."

"Alright, well I'll get it then" He said. I led him up to the till and sold him the book. I waved good bye to him and watched him walk out the door. As soon as he was out of sight I quickly locked the door, leaning my head against it. Trying to calm my self down. Trying to slow my breathing. It was fine. He didn't know it was me. He just wanted the book.

In saying that, I had no idea what was going to happen next week.


	5. Chapter 5

After Harry left, I was in a daze as we finished closing the shop. I was working on auto pilot, I couldn't believe that Harry turned up out of the blue like that. I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. I knew that I wasn't seeing things the other day. Maybe they did know that it was me. Maybe I was too much like the old me. I don't know what to do. I wanted to get home and lock my door. I wanted to hide away from everyone for the rest of the day.

Maybe even forever.

Emma and I locked up and got into the car. "Sarah, what happened back there? With that man? And don't say nothing, I know something was going on." She said as soon as we got in the car. I had no idea how to answer though. She had no idea of my past. She had no idea about what was going on.

"He looked very similar too someone I knew before I came here. I thought that maybe it was him. But it wasn't him." I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't him. How could he have known. How could he tell that it was me?

"Oh really? How can't it be him?" she asked sceptically. How the hell do I explain that I look different. And not just in a I died my hair way. But in a "I changed everything about my looks" way. I hated lying to her, but what other choice did I have?

"He has no clue where I am. And before I left we got into a massive fight. There is no way he could know where I am. We used to be close. But there is no way he would come after me after what was said." I didn't even know who I was lying too anymore. Emma or myself?

"If you were close, even if you had a fight, why wouldn't he come after you? We have been friends for just over 2 years and I know even I we had a fight, I'd be coming after you." She said looking at me with an eyebrow quirked and smiling

"What was said was horrible. I just don't see how he could get past it to come after me and leave. He has a life there. I don't see him leaving it. And I'd come after you as well." I smiled at her. 5 minutes later and we were pulling into the carpark under my apartment building. "Did you want to come up for dinner? Your welcome too." I asked Emma.

"Sounds good... as long as you have something stronger then coffee up there" she laughed at me.

"When have you known me not too?" I laughed back as we got into the elevator and headed up.

I got to the door and pulled out my keys, not noticing or remembering the wand sitting in the bottom of my bag along with my phone. I hung up my bag and jacket before walking into the kitchen to poor some drinks not bothering to ask what she wanted. I was pouring the Jack when my phone rang "Emma can you get that for me? It's in my bag" I call out. Completely forgetting what was in my bag.

I heard her talking on my phone as she walked in to the kitchen and realised that it was my mum that had called. As she handed me my phone I noticed something else in her hand. My wand. How could I have forgotten that?!

"Hey mum, what's up?" I ask when Emma gives me the phone while holding up the wand and quirking her eye brow up at me. Oh shit.

"Hi honey, why didn't you tell me that Harry was in town? He came to visit us today, saying that he is doing everything to find you, what does that mean?" oh god. No.

"What did you tell him? You didn't tell him where I was, did you?" I started to panic now. This was all starting to fall apart. This couldn't be happening. I wasn't ready for this.

"I told him you were doing well and that I would pass on that he called. He asked me to give you his number and said to call him when you could. I hope I didn't say anything that you didn't want him to know?" she sounded unsure about it all now. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Now having to deal with this and Emma finding my wand. I just wanted to run and hide. Again.

"No, its fine. I'll take his number and maybe I'll call later." I wrote down the number, promised to go and visit soon said good bye. Now I have to deal with Emma and my wand. Oh crap.


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breath and got ready to explain everything when Emma spoke first  
"So why didn't you tell me what you were?"

"Ummm... what?" This couldn't be happening. What did she know? Better yet, how did she know?

"Hogwarts or _Beauxbatons? Or was it somewhere else?" she asked again_

 _"Wait… What?"_

 _"You're a witch, right? Where did you study?"_

 _"Ummm... Hogwarts. Are you a witch? Why didn't I pick up on this?" How couldn't I tell? I started to think back to see if I could remember any strange occurrences when she started to laugh._

 _"No, I'm not a witch. But my brother is. He was in Gryffindor. I always wished that I could go with him, but I wasn't born special like he was." She said smiling softly._

 _"What... what is his name?" I don't think I wanted to know._

 _"Dean. Dean Thomas. Do you know him?" Oh. No. How is this happening? I seem to be asking that question a lot lately._

 _"Ummm... Yes. I did. Not well though." I had to try and get out of this. I didn't want anyone to know where I am. "I haven't kept in contact with anyone from that life though."_

"Oh, that's a shame. You know, I don't think he ever mentioned you. He talked a lot about a Hermione Granger though, and a Ginny Weasley, did you know them?"

"Yeah, I was in a dorm with them. They were amazing people." Seriously. I had to get out of this. "What did you want for tea?"

"Italian, the new place. What were they like? From your view. Dean always said that they were beautiful and smart, but what did you think of them?"

"Sure, let's go. And pretty much what dean said. Look, if Dean told you about the world, did he tell you what happened nearly 4 years ago?" she looked at me with a sad smile.

"Yes, he did. He moved down here for a while to get away from it all. But he went back around 6 months after he got here. Why?"

"Because, I moved here too get away from it as well. I still have nightmares to about it all. I'm sorry, but I'm going struggle talking about it all." I said. "I'm seeing a counsellor to deal with it, but it's still hard." I didn't realise how true it was till I said it. She smiled at me sadly as I spoke.

"Okay, well, I'm here when ever. Until then... eat in or eat out? Either way, I want gnocchi." This, is why she fast became my best friend. She put down my wand and we left to get dinner. While out, we talked about anything and everything other than what I knew she really wanted to ask me about. And as much as I tried I couldn't help but think about the wand that was sitting on my kitchen table as we ate. Maybe trying to use it with Emma around, with support wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, she already knew about magic so maybe it would work.

I had been thinking about it the hole way home. Apparently, I was ignoring Emma, a thought she repeatedly told me. I couldn't help it. "Emma, I was wondering, if you would like a cup of coffee when we got home? And would you mid staying in the kitchen with me while I make it?" she looked at me like I was crazy but agreed. Here's hoping that I didn't have a break down while she watched. When we got back to my place, we walked into the kitchen and I walked straight to the table. I looked at my wand for a moment before slowly reaching over and picking it up. "Sarah, what's going on?" Emma looked worriedly at me. I slowly raised my wand and waved it at the kettle and cups. Watching in awe as our coffee made itself. I forgot what magic could do. I forgot how simple and beautiful it can be. Even just making coffee.

Maybe starting to use my wand wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe I could do this. Especially with Emma around me.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since I started using my wand again. I had started to set goals for myself. Each week, I had one thing to what I used my wand for and if I used it for more, that was fine. I just had to use it for at least one task. Whether it was simply making a coffee, or something completely different. I was doing okay. Today was the day I had to reapply the glamour charm. I was standing in front of the mirror, looking at what was slowly changing back into Hermione. My hair was starting to curl, and brown was staring to appear. There were now more freckles appearing over my nose as well. I wondered if I was ready to face the real me. Even for a little bit. I could see the structure of my face start to change and I could feel my heart rate start to speed up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I counted to five and then opened my eyes. I had changed. And I don't just mean that the glamour had worn off. I mean that my real, my true body had changed.

After the war ended, I had lost so much weight that I was borderline anorexic. Even living with the Weasleys' I didn't put it all back on. It was so hard to eat the proper amount of food, I struggled to eat two pieces of toast for breakfast only to eat again about 4-5 hours later. Once I had moved here, moved to Australia, things started to change. I could eat more and slowly after a time, after getting a job and a proper apartment, I just kept getting better. But as I hadn't seen my real body in such a long time, I didn't realise the full change. It was amazing. I honestly just didn't recognise myself. I couldn't quiet work out if it was the change or if it was the fact that I hadn't been me for nearly 3 years.

I heard a tapping noise and was jolted out of my reverie. I quickly cast the glamour charm and went to have a look. I walked into the kitchen to see an owl at the window. This couldn't be good. No one could be sending me an owl. Right? I walked over and let it in, maybe it went to the wrong place. He landed on the table and dropped down the parcel it was carrying. I walked over to look at the name it was address too and stumbled back. It was addressed to me. Hermione 'Sarah' Granger. How did anyone know that it was me? How could they know where I was? I leant forward to pick up the package and the owl nipped at my hand and hooted indignantly. Oh. Right. I forgot. I walked to the fridge and got out some ham for him. Once I had fed him he flew straight back out the window. I walked back to the table and looked at the packed again. I knew that writing, I just couldn't work out who it belonged too. I slowly opened it. Hoping beyond hope that it wasn't cursed. There was a book inside and when I pulled it out I dropped it. I couldn't help it. Norse Mythology by Neil Gaiman. The book that Harry had bought for a friend. A friend that he hadn't seen in such a long time. I should have known. I should have put it together. I know I didn't have an appointment, but I had to see Mia. I ran around and got dressed, I don't even know how I managed to do it. Gotta love auto pilot.

I somehow managed to make it too her office and I have no idea how I got there safely. "Is Mia in? I need to see her now!" Joan, the receptionist looked up at me in shock. "She is in with a patient, she should be out soon, but then she is going to lunch. Do you have an appointment?" she asked

"No. But it's an emergency, I'm desperate." I needed to see her. I didn't know what to do.

"One moment and I'll call her... Sorry Mia, but Sarah is here, and she says it's an emergency... Okay then." She put the phone down and looked back at me. "She said that she will see you as soon as she is done with this patient. Take a seat and I'll get you a glass of water."

I had been sitting and slowly sipping the water for about 15 minutes when Mia came out and sat next to me. "Sarah, are you okay? What going on?" she asked

"Someone found me. Harry came into work last week and bought a book. I received via their mail this morning." Although freaking out, I was still conscious of the muggle receptionist. "I knew that someone had found me and was following me. I knew that it was them. I can't believe that they found me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Would you like Japanese for lunch? There is a great place just down the road I was going to go to. Join me and we'll continue this conversation. Joan, I'm sorry, but I need to take care of this, would you like me to bring you back your usual?" Joan nodded and waved us out.

We walked in and ordered before we sat down "Now tell me how they could have found you?" Mia asked

"What do you know of a magical signature?"


	8. Chapter 8

Mia looked at me like I was crazy. "What is a magical signature? I didn't even know such a thing existed."

"A magical signature is what you leave when you cast a spell. The only times that one isn't left is when dark magic is used, curses such as the killing curse." Going into lecture mode is somewhat soothing too me "A magical signature is essentially part of yourself. And I don't mean part of your soul, it's kind of like a smell in a way. When you wear perfume, the smell surrounds you in a way. And it's the same for when you cast a spell. Every one's trace is different. And if you catch it soon enough, then you can potentially follow the trace all the back to the person who cast the spell. I cast a glamour charm on myself every week. For roughly an hour afterwards there is a, for lack of a better term, scent following me around that could potentially lead back to me and if they have the right connection and know the right spells, it could identify me. The real me." This is how it had to of happened. "Harry and Ron became auror's, they have access and authority to use these types of spells."

"And you're sure that someone has actually found you? You're sure that it was not simply a mistake?" Mia asked

"No, it can't have been a mistake. Harry came into work the other day, asking about books that I was interested in. The book that he bought, is the one I received. It was addressed to 'Hermione 'Sarah' Granger'. There is no mistake. It was meant for me." Our food came and we began to eat. "Emma knows."

Mia seemed to choke a little. "What? What does she know? How does she know?"

"It happened last week, I had my wand in my bag and Emma came back to mine after work for dinner. While I was getting drinks, my phone rang and she went to get it out. Turns out she is the muggle sister of someone I went to school with. Dean Thomas. So, she knew what it was. She knows that I went to Hogwarts, but she doesn't know it's really me. But she will know that there was no Sarah in our year or any year in Gryffindor while Dean and I were there once she gets a hold of him. So, I know she is going to have a lot of questions." Oh god no. this can't be happening. There is no way that people can know I'm here. I'll have to move again. I'll have to move somewhere far away and make sure no one anywhere knows. I can't tell Emma because... because... there was no reason I couldn't tell Emma. Logically I knew this, emotionally though… I had to stop letting my emotions rule me. That wasn't me.

"Sarah, calm down." Mia said grabbing my hands "It will be okay. Everything will work out. You said the other week that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they came and talked to you here. Maybe they just want to talk. Maybe they just..."

"I'm going to tell Emma." I said cutting her off. "There isn't really any reason for her not too know and its time that I start fully facing it. I started using my wand more and I have been okay. Telling Emma shouldn't be too hard." I said to Mia. She looked at me with wide eyes. I knew all of this came as a shock to her. Especially since for the last 2 and a half years I had been completely against even holding my wand and looking at it outside of the time when re-casting the glamour.

"Are you sure? This is a big step, you need to make sure you'll be okay. Make sure that you are ready to say everything. If you would like, you can do it here in my office the next appointment or I could join you somewhere and help you. It's up to you, but know that I am here if you need me to be."

"Thank you, Mia, I'm so sorry for just barging in on you. Thank you so much, how much do I owe for this?"

"Nothing, honestly. I am just glad that you are making progress. And I just want it to stay that way. Just promise me that if you need to talk, you will call me, for whatever reason." Mia smiled at me

I insisted on paying for lunch before we left and promised I would call if I ever needed anything, making sure she did the same. She may have been my shrink, but that didn't mean that I didn't count her as a friend of sorts. We said good bye and I headed home. I got inside and say the book still on the table next to my wand. I picked up and waved my wand, making a coffee. I then walked up the stair and ran a bath, making sure that I had my coffee and my new book, I hoped on and felt the hot water relax my body.

I sipped my coffee, thinking about the meeting with Mia, thinking about what was said. I reached over the edge of the bath and text Emma, asking her over for dinner after work the next night. I put down my phone and picked up my book.

Tomorrow I would be revealing who I truly am too my first friend from my new life.


	9. Chapter 9

Today I would be revealing who I truly am too my first friend from my new life. And I still had no idea how to do it. We had been steady all day but managed to be able to get more work done then had to be. I was going to be cooking tea tonight, but I still had to get food from the supermarket... I may have fallen sleep in the bath last night and didn't make it too the shops. I was doing the last minute shelve stocking and cleaning before we closed for the day. I realised I had all the ingredients for Potachos at home, so I figured we would just have that. (A/N: nachos with oven baked potato chips instead of corn chips)

We closed and went back to mine. I kind of wished that I had to go to the shops, just to waste more time. I still didn't know what to say to Emma. I didn't know how to explain everything to her. Tell her that while she knew me, she didn't know the real me. Oh no. she was going to hate me. I had lied to her about who I was for nearly 3 years. I grabbed my water bottle and took a drink, trying to calm myself down. This was going to be okay, this was going to work. Right?

I grabbed to cans of Canadian Club out of the fridge and handed one to Emma, before cracking mine open and sculling half the can in one go.

"Whoa! Hold on there! What's going on? I don't think I have ever seen you scull a drink before. You barely like shots. You okay?"

"I love a shot of a good _Firewhisky_." I said. It kind of just slipped out. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"What's _Firewhisky_?"

"It's a Wizard's drink."

"How is it a Wizard's drink? Isn't it just whiskey with a funny name?" asked Emma?

"No, it's made with Dragons fire. Obtained from the people who work at the dragon reserves."

"Wait wait wait! Dragons? I thought Dean was joking when he said that they were real?!" Emma said.

"No, Dragons are real. As are Werewolves, Goblins, House elves, Hippogriffs and many many more that I'm sure you think are legends. There are also Centaurs."

"Well at least there isn't ghosts" she said

"Well... actually... there is. Hogwarts is full of them. Didn't Dean tell you any of this?" I couldn't believe how easy this was to explain. Maybe it was because it had nothing to do with me and it was simply academic.

"He did. But we were always pulling pranks on each other, so I wasn't sure if this was all another prank or not. And because I wasn't part of his world, I couldn't confirm it." Emma said "I thought you didn't want to talk about any of this? What changed?"

"There is some stuff that you don't know. Some things about me that I want to tell you that have to do with that world. I have been struggling with it for years and I feel like I can finally open up too someone about it. And knowing you know of magic, helps."

"What's going on? What do you mean things about you?" she asked as we finished setting the table and got another drink each before sitting down.

"How much did Dean tell you about what happened just over 3 years ago?"

"He told me that your world was at war with others of your kind. People who wanted to take over and rule in a way that would be essentially hell for people like him. That before he came home, one of his class mates managed to get the last shot in at the leader of this group and that was what ended it all."

"No, while that is close. It's not all of it. It's not the full thing. My name isn't really Sarah. Its Hermione Granger. And I wasn't just a little bit in the war. I was in the thick of it. I came here to get away from it all. I came away to start fresh and try and put that life behind me. Dean was trying to protect you I believe. And while I understand that, I need you to understand that I have to tell you a fair bit other people's stories for you to know mine. For you to understand why I hid who I really am."

"Okay..."

"It all Started in 1981..." we sat in the loundroom talking, well I talked, and Emma listened. Only stopping when we needed a toilet brake or refill on drinks. Emma asked a few questions but mainly just sat and listened. When I got to the part about what happened in Malfoy Manner, Emma came closer and grabbed my hand, staring at me with wide eyes.

"When it was over, I was living with the Weasleys, we were all trying to recover from what happened to us and from the loss's that we had all suffered. And while I was busy it was fine, but as they started to get better, they didn't need me as much, and that's when I had to come back down to reality and face everything. But no one really noticed as they were trying to get in with their own lives, and I don't blame them for that. But it just got harder and harder to cope. It got to the point that I could barely leave the house. And I just couldn't do it anymore. I was watching all my friends and family moving on, and I just seemed to be stuck where I was. One morning they had all gone out to work and shopping and whatever else they did throughout the day. A bird flew into the window and made such a loud bang that I jumped up and shot off a blasting spell at the window thinking that I was under attack. That's when I realised that I had to get out there, so I ran up the stairs, packed my things and ran. I first went to Sydney looking for mum and dad, but I eventually learnt that they were here in Torquay. I came and found them, restored their memories and well… here I am" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them again to see Emma staring at me. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't think that I could tell you, but I figured that it was time. And you deserve to know." I was sitting there looking at her when all of a sudden Emma threw her arms around me and was crying into my shoulder

"Thank you. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

She really was amazing


	10. Chapter 10

"After it all ended I thought that I would be able to start actually healing. Start dealing with everything that happened, both to me and everyone else. But I couldn't. I tried to talk about it, tried to write about it, but I couldn't. Eventually I stopped and just started looking after everyone else. Cooking meals, cleaning the Burrow, making sure everyone was okay, being the person to administer Dreamless sleep when people needed it. Anything I could to just keep busy. Keep my mind off all the things that I had seen, all that I had done. All that I had been through. Ron assumed that after the kiss in the chamber that we would be together, but I just couldn't, I didn't know how to be with him at that time. I had to try a couple of times before he fully understood what I was saying.

After a while, Molly started to get better, well as better as she could after the loss of one of her sons. She started to take over things slowly, but in about two weeks, she was doing it all, only leaving me with small jobs. And that's when things started to get bad, nightmares, flash backs, panic attacks. And no one was there to catch me when I fell because they had all started to recover and move on with their lives. One night I couldn't take it anymore, I packed everything, wrote a note to Harry, and left. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get away. And I found myself in Sydney. It took a few days, but I decided to look for my parents, I thought that maybe this would be a good distraction. Turned out that it didn't last that long. I looked up all the dentistry offices in Australia and found 8 that could have been theirs, but they were all in Victoria, so I came down here and spent the day going from one to the next till I found them. It was near the end of the day when I did, so I waited and followed them home. I sat in a park chair opposite their house for a while, just watching and wondering if it was going to be the best thing for them if I brought their memories back. But then I realised that for once I wanted to be selfish. I needed them back.

So, I walked across the road and knocked on the door, dad answered the door, and as soon as he opened the door I cast the reversal spell. While the spell was working on him, I walked around him and went to find mum, she was in the kitchen starting dinner, as soon as she put down the knife I cast the spell on her as well. I walked into the loundroom and waited till it worked, waited till their memories came back. 'Hermione?' I heard dad say. He closed the door and walked to the loundroom. Just as he got too me we heard mum come too as well. At first, they were happy to see me, but then they were angry at what I had done. It took a long time, but once I explained everything and told them that it was over, and I was here to stay, they calmed down. And now... we are closer than ever." I stopped at looked over at Emma, her eyes wide and barely moving, making sure she didn't cause me to stop in any way I guess. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't wasn't anyone finding me, I wasn't ready, but now. I'm getting better. I'm getting stronger and I want you to know who I really am. Why I am the way I am sometimes." She nearly through me to the ground, tackling me in a hug.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that. It's incredible that you came out of it as you have. You didn't have to tell me but I'm so glad that you did." Emma said, refusing to let go. "If you need me for anything you know where I am. Always."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would want to see the real me. I think it's time, now that you know everything, that I take the glamour off, even for a little while. I need to deal with what's happened and stop hiding away. And I would like you to be there with me when I'm starting it all. I get the benefit of having a friend with me, and you get to see magic and what it can do. Only if you want too of course." What if she didn't want too? What if she wanted to get away from me?

"Of course. I'll be here though it all." She hugged me again "I'll go get us another drink, you take a few deep breaths and calm down..." knock knock knock "or go get the door" she laughed and walked into the kitchen while I went to the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Hermione Granger?" Harry said. Why didn't I look through the peep hole first?

"Umm... there is no one here by that name." I said... which wasn't a total lie.

"I sent a package here with her name on it, and she has received it."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because its sitting on the table behind you" he said

"oh... umm... I bought that yesterday?"

He just smiled at me knowingly "Hello Hermione"


	11. Chapter 11

"How...?" I couldn't believe that he had actually found me.

"Your eyes. You didn't change them. I knew it was you when I saw you in Diagon Ally. And I knew it was you in that book shop." he placed his hand on my check and smiled at me. "I would always know it's you just by the eyes."

"Sarah, what's going on? Are you okay?" I turned around and looked at Emma

"Harry, this is Emma, Emma this is Harry. My best friend from my old life" I said

"Oh. Umm... Hey Harry. Sarah, I thought you said that no one could have found you? So how...?" Emma asked

"She has been my best friend since we were 11. I would know her anywhere." Harry said.

"What are you doing here? how can you be here?" I asked, "You should be home, you have work and you have Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys'. Why are you here?"

"I told Kingsley that I had seen you. That I knew you were alive and I needed to know that you were okay. I have been taking bits of time off every now and then. Ron and I have been swapping out weekends and weeks. And I have no one to go home too. Ginny and I broke up less than 6 months after you left. I couldn't get over it. I spent every spare minute looking for you and she got over it. She said that she felt like she had lost me again. I told her that I couldn't just stop, I had to find you. After a while, we just ended up ending it before it was too late. Before we ended up hating each other and resenting each other for it all. We are still good friends. But she has moved on with her life. She is seeing Dean Thomas now."

"Wait, your telling me my brother is seeing you ex?" Emma exclaimed "How long has this been going on? He hasn't said anything to me?"

Harry laughed at her "It's a pleasure to meet the sister of Dean. And it's been at least 6 months that I know of."

"If you excuse me," Emma huffed "I have to go and have a conversation with my dear older brother." She walked back into the kitchen pulling out her phone

"So, what now?" I asked, "Are you going to make me go back home?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. And I would like to be able to be part of your life again. Hermione, you saved my life more times than I can count. You have been with me through it all. I want you back in my life. I need you in my life." As he said all this I could feel myself tearing up, not realizing how much I really missed him. More than anyone else. He was right. He has been my best friend since we were 11. How could I have left him? I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left. I so sorry I just walked away. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just needed to get away. I'm so sorry" I cried.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm not going to lie. At first, I was so angry. I didn't understand how you could have left me behind. Left us all behind. But after a while, after I calmed down and thought about it, I understood. And honestly? I think at that time I would have left as well." Harry said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, Dean has been properly chastised and is bringing her to meet us soon." Emma said smiling at us. "He said that he would talk to her and let me... what? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean that he is bringing her to meet us? You didn't say anything about me, did you?" I exclaimed.

"No, I just said that I had made a new best friend and I wanted my brother to meet her. He said that if you wanted, we could all meet for tea. He assumes that your muggle, so he thinks that 2 on 2 will make it easier for me. It is up to you though, if you don't want to come then its fine." She looked worried. As worried as I felt.

I turned to Harry "Ginny would be able to tell it's me. She will recognise me. Just like you did. I can't go. What if... what if..." I started to hyperventilate, the thought that would still be angry at me for leaving running through my head. Their reaction to seeing me again after all this time.

"Shhhh... Hermione shhhh..." Harry said rubbing my back. "It will be okay, you don't have to go. It's up to you, but you should know that no one hates you or is angry at you. They are worried about you. They miss you. They all just want to know that you are okay and too see you again. I promise. No one hates or is angry at you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember what Mia said. Focus on 5 things you can smell; Harry's cologne, Emma's perfume, coffee in the kitchen, the leftover food still in the loundroom and the sweetness of the Canadian Club. 4 things I could touch; the jacket that Harry was wearing, the rug in the hall way, the wood of the door frame, the cold air still blowing in from the outside. By now I had managed to get my breathing under control. I stood up and walked away from the door, sitting on the couch.

"Okay. When are we meant to be seeing Ginny?"

I could do this. I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

"We have another shipment of books out the back. They need to be packed away." I said as Emma finished serving another customer.

"I think your taking this manager position too seriously." Emma laughed at me.

"I'll do it if you want, just saying that it needs to be done." I look at her with a raised eye brow.

"Speaking of things that need to be done. When are you going to contact Harry?" Emma looked at me with a smile. "Before or after dinner with Dean and Ginny? You said yourself that Ginny will properly realise that it's you. But are you ready for that?"

"I'm going to go and unpack the books." I gave her a meaningful look and walked past her. I wasn't ready to talk about all this. I wasn't ready to face it just yet. I had got the stack of books from the back and was going to organise where to put them when I heard Emma call out "DEAN!" oh no. He can't seriously be here? If he was hear that would mean that... "And this must be Ginny?" Of course she was.

"Emma, it's so good to finally meet you. Dean is constantly going on about how great his younger sister is and honestly, I just couldn't wait to meet you."

"Same here. I just couldn't wait to meet the girl who has made my brother so happy" Emma said. I couldn't believe that they were here. What the hell was I supposed to do? "Wait here, I'll go and get Sarah, I know she will want to meet you." I'll kill her. I started to act like I was not just eaves dropping on the conversation. "Sarah, my brother and his girlfriend her here. Come and say hello." Emma walked up to me and whispered "This way it can be done with less people around and you can see if you will be able to handle dinner with them." Okay. Maybe that was a good idea. I put the books I was holding down and followed her out to the register where they were waiting. "Dean, Ginny, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Ginny." They hadn't changed at all.

"Hey, its so nice to meet you." I said shaking both their hands. "Emma told me so much about you Dean."

Ginny laughed "I just said the same thing to Emma about Dean."

Emma smiled at me "Great minds think alike." I made a mental note to smack her later.

"You're joining us for dinner tonight, yeah?" Dean asked, "It would be nice to get to know the person my sister is always talking about."

"Oh, that was tonight? Emma, why didn't you tell me?" I turned to glare at her while she smiled innocently at me.

"I thought I did. Sorry my bad." That's twice I need to smack her now. Oh, she was going to pay.

"Sure. I guess. As long as I won't be imposing on family time."

"Don't be silly. From what Emma has told me, you're her family which mean's your mine." Dean smiled at me.

"Then I guess I'll be joining you for dinner." I smiled at them

"Great. We'll see you tonight then. We should get going and let you get back to work. I can show Ginny around a bit more before we have to get ready for dinner." Emma walked around and gave Dean hug. We said good bye and waved to them as they walked out. As soon as they were out of sight I slapped Emma on the arm. Twice. She grabbed her arm as she laughed at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I honestly thought that I had told you. Or at least that they were in town a couple days early."

"No" I exclaimed, "You didn't tell me that or I wouldn't have looked or acted like a deer caught in dead lights. You turd."

"Really, Turd? That's the best you got?" she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a hell of a lot worse, but kids just walked in and I'm being good." I said to her as I walked back to finish stacking the shelves. Before I knew it, it was time to close up and go home. Which meant that it was only 2 hours until dinner. Only 2 hours until I had to sit and act like I didn't know Dean or Ginny. Oh hell.

Emma and I locked up and headed back to mine, somewhere along the way it was decided that she was just going to get ready at mine and borrow my clothes. I don't remember agreeing to it but apparently...

As soon as we walked in I went and ran the bath, leaving Emma to do what she wanted. She made herself at home... like always. I poured in my favourite bubble bath, vanilla scented and waited for it to foam up. I undressed, and slid in. closing my eyes and letting the hot water wash over me. I was trying so hard not to think about tonight, about having to sit through this dinner. I was hoping that something would happen, and I wouldn't have to go. Or that the night would go smoothly.

But, of course, I could never be that lucky.

So if I have mentioned the age difference between Dean and Emma in previous chapters and got it wrong in this, please let me know and ill fix it. I did look and i didn't see anything, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss it.

I also want to say, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, and if your still reading, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

I got home and headed straight to the shower. Maybe the hot water would wake me up and this would all this would just be a nightmare. But I doubted it. I got out and wrapped myself in my dressing gown. It was fluffy and warm, and I loved it. I walked down the stairs and turned the kettle on, got out a mug and changed my mind. I needed alcohol to get through this dinner. It was going to be a hell of a long night. I pulled out a Canadian club and downed half of it before I walked back to my bedroom to find clothes. I so didn't want to do tonight. Yes, I know I keep saying it, but honestly, crap.

I finally settled on a nice skirt and an off the shoulder top. Also, my second can of Canadian club. Good thing the restaurant was a 5-minute walk away. I started to put on my make up when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called out. I put my mascara down and picked up the lipstick, waiting for Emma to come barging in before putting the lipstick any where my face. And just as predicted, she came running in jumping on me. "I can't wait for tonight! Its going to be great! I can't wait to get to know the girl who has made my brother oh so happy!" she was grinning at me in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes, it will be wonderful. Now, get off me so I can finish getting ready." She laughed and moved off me, going out and sitting on the couch. I finished getting ready and walked into my room. I put on my shoes and picked up my hand bag, making sure that I had everything in it. I noticed my wand sitting on my bed side table. I had used it last night to turn off the lights, after studying it and wondering if it was going to bite me, of course. After a minute, I picked it up and put it in my bag, I was trying to get used to using it, I may as well get used to carrying it as well.

I walked into the loundroom to find Emma sitting there, head back eyes closed with her head phones in. I'm so glad she felt so at home in my house that she could put her feet, shoes and all, up on my coffee table. Annoying best friends. I walked up to her and pushed her feet of the table, making her sit up quickly. "Sorry, I was on another planet listening to the music."

I smiled at her "You always end up on another planet when you listen to music"

"What? You mean like you when you read your books?" she said back to me with a smirk.

"Yes, just like that." I grinned at her. She laughed at me and stood up, shoving her head phones back into her bag. "Time to head off?" she asked me, I nodded my head and started towards the door. We walked out into the street, and headed to the restaurant. We talked about aimless things as we walked, just to pass the time. When we got there, Dean and Ginny where already sitting there waiting for us.

"Emma, Sarah! Hey, we are so glad you could both make it" Ginny said getting up and hugging us both. We smiled and greeted them back, before sitting down.

"So how was your day? See any good sites?" I asked as we waited for our drinks to come.

"Yes, it was great. Dean took me to see the beach, and then he took me to the Front Beach café for lunch, it was amazing. I have never really been to a beach before. I have only ever swum in ponds or the creek near my house or at our boarding school." Ginny smiled at Dean.

"Oh, that would have been nice" I said to her, "So you two went to the same school?" I was trying so hard to pretend that I didn't know. That I didn't know that swimming in the lake meant dealing with the overly playful giant squid.

"Yes, we did. It was a co-ed boarding school" Dean said, finally turning away from Ginny to look at me and Emma. "We were put into four different houses and in each house, there were male and female dorms. We were both in the same house and had a lot of the same friends. We did go out while in school, but I guess it just wasn't the right time. It didn't last. But I'm hopeful that it will last this time." The waiter came and took our order after that.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Do you still see your friends from school or…?"

They looked at each other with a sad look on their face "There was an accident in our last year, and a few of them past away." They were talking about the war "There were some that were badly injured and are still getting better nearly 4 years later. There are some that will never get better" she said with a sad smile "But, enough of that. Tell us more about…"

"Ginny! Dean! I didn't know you were going to be here." Oh god. I knew that voice. Ron. Ginny stood up to hug her brother.

"I came with Dean to see his home and meet his family. This is his sister Emma and her best friend Sarah."

Ron turned and said hello to Emma before turning to me "It's nice to meet you Sarah…" I stopped at stared at my eyes. His eyes wondered over my face before returning to my eyes "Hermione?!" How do people keep recognising me with the glamour on, seriously?!

"No, Ron, this is Sarah, not Hermione." Ginny said looking worriedly between Dean and Ron.

"No, it's Hermione. This is Hermione" Ron said staring at me

"Ron, what are you doing harassing…. Ginny, Dean, hey, are you?" Harry said, when he turned to look at me. "Oh."

This was going to be a shit storm.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Ginny. Hey Dean. Hello Ron." I turned to look at Ron, smiling slightly.

"No. It can't be. Hermione disappeared without a trace. There is no way that she could have been sitting at the table with us this hole time. I… I… I would have known… wouldn't I?" Ginny said looking at me with a confused and shocked look on her face.

"Not if I didn't want you too." I said shyly looking down.

"What… How… Where…?" Ron said looking at me before turning to Harry "Harry can you believe that she is here, that we have found her?" Harry looked at Ron sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm… I may have found her a few days ago. But she wanted some more time, so I was going to give it to her." Ron started going as red as her hair, Ginny had tears running down her face and Dean was holding her while looking at me. Emma was looking between us all sipping on her drink. Waiting for the right time to jump in, I hoped.

"WHAT?! YOU FOUND HER AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Ron started to scream at Harry, drawing the attention of the others in the restaurant "I have been worried sick about her for years, I have been looking for any sign of her and you decide not to tell me when you find her. What is wrong with you? I thought you were meant to be my mate"

"Ron, Hermione asked me not to say anything, she wanted me to give her time to get used to knowing that someone had found her. She wanted to come back to everyone in her own time. I wasn't going to force her to come back only to lose her again. I figured I would give her time and slowly introduce her to the idea of seeing everyone again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I had only just found her. I wasn't going to lose her again." Harry finished looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Ron, don't be angry at Harry. He was doing what I asked of him, it wasn't his…"

"And you! How dare you leave with nothing but a letter saying good bye. How dare you just up and leave us after everything that we have been through. We have been worried sick! Mum went back to refusing to get out of bed except to eat, dad threw himself entirely into his work, George started thinking it was him that people wanted to run away from and hid himself away in the apartment above the shop. As soon as you left, everything went back to hell. Why did you leave? How dare you just up and leave us all to deal…"

"How dare I?!" I may have started to lose it "I was the one who looked after everyone. When the war ended and we all went back to the Burrow, I was the one who cooked, and cleaned and made sure everyone slept. I was the one who handed out the dreamless sleep potions, and made them when there was none left. I was the one who helped George get the shop ready to reopen. I was there when people woke up in the night crying needing a shoulder to cry on. I was the one who got everyone ready for work and school when they needed it. I was there when you needed the help. I was there when everyone needed me. And where the hell were you when I needed someone? Where was anyone? As everyone got better, they all forgot about the one who was there. I was there when everyone needed something, no matter what. But when I needed someone, no one was there. I needed help as well. I was hurting as well. But when I fell, no one cared. No one noticed. Being there, around everyone and everything that reminded me of the war, I couldn't do it. No one seemed to care when I was there, why would they care if I left? So, I ran. And now you think you have the right to stand here and yell at me for leaving. I was there for you when you needed it, but you weren't there for me. You have no right to stand here and yell at me after everything that I did for you." I was crying by the time that I finished. I couldn't be here anymore. I couldn't be around them anymore. I turned and ran out the door.

I got half way home before I had to stop. I couldn't see through the tears. I didn't understand. I know that I was wrong for running. I should have stayed and tried harder to talk to people. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the constant panic attacks and the nightmares. I couldn't take being stuck in the past and not being able to move on. I had to get away for a while. I had to get away from everything that was there. I know I was wrong to leave with nothing more than a note saying I was going away, but I needed to. By now I had made it home and was sitting on the couch. I rubbed my face with my hands and rested my head on the back of the couch. I was starting to relax when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to see Emma, Dean and Ginny standing there.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay" Ginny started stepping forward. "I understand if you want us to go, but we really just want to talk to you and make sure you okay"

I sighed and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. Closing the door behind them,

This was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up hoping that last night had been a dream. That it hadn't really happened. Please let it have been I dream. I sat up and heard noises coming from the kitchen, telling me that; no, last night was not a dream. Dean, Ginny and Emma were still here. I covered my face with my hands and fell back down.

**Flashback**

 _We went and sat in the loundroom, in an uncomfortable silence._

" _Coffee anyone?" asked Emma_

" _Ginny drinks tea" "I only drink tea" Ginny and I say at the same time. We look at each other and smile._

" _I'm surprised that you remember" Ginny said_

" _Well I did spend nearly 8 years of my life with you all. I hope I remember, even after all this time." After I said this, there was a break in the conversation that turned into an awkward silence. Broken only by Emma coming back in the room with a tray full of coffee and tea for Ginny. She sat it down and I leant forward to grab my coffee before changing my mind and pouring Ginny her tea, making it exactly how she liked it. I handed it to her with a smile as she took it with a sad look on her face. I sighed and sat back, looking down into my coffee._

" _Why did you leave? I heard what you said to Ron. But why didn't you talk to someone? Why didn't you talk to me?" Ginny said._

" _Everyone was starting to move on. You were all starting to live you lives. Thought that I would be okay. But what I didn't realise was that I didn't allow myself to feel anything. I just kept so busy that I didn't have time to think. And then, when I did have time, it all came back at me. I tried so hard to be okay. I tried to make it work with Ron. But no matter what I did, it all seemed to be too much. Loud noises had me jumping and looking around with my wand pointed out. There were a few times that I nearly cursed Errol when he flew through the window and landed on the table. I had to cast silencing charms around my bed to make sure I didn't wake everyone up. You were all moving on and dealing with everything that happened. How could I take that away from you by bringing up my problems?"_

" _Hermione, no one was fully moving on. No one dealing with it well. We were learning how to live with it. Learning to live with the memories and the consequences of what happened to others and to us. We all knew that staying where and how we were, it wasn't an option." Ginny said._

" _I know that. You think I don't know that? Every time I went out, I saw the devastation. I saw what people were doing to move on. But it didn't work for me. I tried. I even tried a magical mind healer and that didn't work. I wanted to be okay. I tried to find ways to cope. I tried to find ways that would help me move on. But every night I was back in Malfoy manor with Bellatrix over me. With the knife digging into my arm. I would wake up still able to feel the pain. I would go back to sleep and see you all dying around me. I would see you all being tortured and killed. I would see a world where Voldemort won. The more I went out the worse it got. I decided to try and find my parents, I planned on going back to England, but the longer I was here the freer I felt. I still had nightmares and flash backs, but they were nothing compared to what they were in England. I decided to stay and get better. And I'm getting there. I still have a long way to go, but I'm so much better here." I looked at Ginny with pleading eyes, trying to make her understand._

" _But what about us? We needed you with us. We had been through so much together. You and the boys especially. We all loved you and needed you with us and you just left. I don't under…"_

" _THAT'S JUST IT! It was always about what everyone else wanted. What everyone else needed. I was there for all of you and no one was there for me. I shouldn't have had to come to you. If you all had known me for as long as you did, I would think you would all know me enough to know that I needed help as well! To see that I wasn't coping. I have been there, risking my life for everyone since I was 11. I was tortured for simply being a muggle born. I had to obliviate my parents and send them away to keep them safe. I had to keep us together when we were looking for the Horcrux's and yet Ron still left. I was the one who did all the preparation to go there. And yet, when I needed someone, YOU WEREN'T THERE!" I was standing and pacing by now "I was so tired of looking out for everyone else that I decided to be selfish, and now I'm being made to feel like the worst person ever. So, no. No, I won't apologise for leaving. And I won't be made to feel this way." I stopped and looked at her, suddenly she flew out of her seat and flung her self at me. I had to take a step back to balance myself before wrapping my arms around her._

" _I'm sorry." She said into my shoulder_

" _So am I. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve that."_

" _Yes, I did, I think we all did." We let go of one another and sat back down. "I understand why you left. I guess I was just hurt that you didn't at least tell me. I would have come with you, if you had of asked, I would have been there to help you look for you parents. The boys would have as well." Ginny said looking at me._

" _I know. But I couldn't take you away from your life and your family there. I also felt this was something I needed to do myself. I needed to be able to find it myself and know who I was, outside of the book worm of Gryffindor"._

" _That's fair enough. And you look happy now. Better, somehow." She smiled at me._

 _Dean looked at his watch "Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late. We should head off."_

" _Stay, I have a spare bed. You don't have to go if your too tired to apparate."_

" _Oh, and what about me?" Emma said_

 _I turned to her with and eye brow raised, "We have shared a bed before. I'm sure we could do it again. We are big girls after all" I finished grinning at her._

" _I'm so being the big spoon" We both burst out laughing together._

 _I looked at Ginny "Would you mind cleaning this up? I don't have my wand on me." She smiled and waved her wand, making everything float into the kitchen, we could hear the soft sounds of them cleaning themselves._

 _We walked up the stairs and I showed Dean and Ginny the spare room, saying goodnight with a final hug and walking into my bedroom. I went into the bathroom, shaking my head as Emma helped her self to my clothes for something to ware to bed. I got changed and hoped into bed. Falling asleep almost instantly._

 _**End of Flashback**_

I sighed before rolling over and getting out of bed, pulling on my dressing gown. I went into the bath room, needing the toilet. I was washing my hands when I looked in the mirror, noticing that the glamour was slowly waring off. I was looking at the small differences, wondering what would have happened if I had put on a stronger charm. If no one had found me. It was too late now any way. I studied what was changing in the mirror before picking up my wand and cancelling the charm all together. I was completely me now. I put my wand in my pocket, took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. I walked in the kitchen and they all stopped to look at me

"Hermione…?" Emma whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione…?" Emma whispered. I nodded and smiled at her as I walked in.

"Would any one like any help?" I asked

"No, sit down. Did you want coffee?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, please. You know, you don't have to do this. I can get my own coffee." I said as Ginny sat it down in front of me.

"I know, but you were still in bed and we were hungry. We are nearly done any way. Is it okay if I use magic? I'm really hungry." Ginny grinned at me.

"Sure. I'm sure Emma would love to see it." I said. Ginny waved her wand and all the food had came and set itself at the table. Emma sat there with her mouth hanging open looking at the food, condiments and the coffee and tea pots floating to the table. I think after all the time of not using or seeing magic I was a little wide eyed as well.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" I asked looking between Dean and Ginny.

"Not sure, do you have work today?" Dean asked.

"I do, but Sarah has the day off. She has her appointment today." Emma said

"Appointment?" Ginny looked at me

"I have a shrink appointment. A muggle mind healer." I clarified after seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"Why are you seeing one of them? What do they do?" Ginny asked

"They help you talk about things and make people deal with things that you are having trouble with. Family problems, nightmares. Eating disorders. Anything that affects your mental health, they are there to help you. Although, Hermione, I would like to know how you explained about the war without giving away what happened with the war?" Asked Dean

"She is a squib. She is still close with her family and knows everything that went on. I was careful the first few sessions, but she had read the article of the missing war hero that morning. I didn't know how about her being a squib, so I was using Harry and Ron's real name. She worked it out quickly."

"Well, what do you do afterwards?" Asked Ginny

"Generally, I am exhausted, so I run a hot bath, pour a large glass of jack or grab a can or 3 of Canadian club and read a book." I said.

"So, you wouldn't would to go out for lunch or coffee?" Ginny asked

"My appointment isn't until 3pm. We could go before hand?"

"Sure, any nice places you know?"

"Sure, there is a new Vietnamese place not far from here, that okay? Dean are you coming?" I asked

"No, you girls have fun, I'll spend some time with Emma." Dean responded.

I finished breakfast and ran upstairs to have a shower. I let the hot water wash over me, thinking about everything that had happened in the last 12 hours. I couldn't believe that I had let the glamour charm come off. The first time in 3 years, I was me again. I was Hermione Granger. I had no idea how this was going to go.

I got dried and dressed before looking in the mirror to do my hair. Good god. I forgot it looked like this. I started to try and fix it before putting on make up for the day. That's when it hit me. There was no way I could go out this. I started to panic before I realized I could simply recast the glamour. I took a breath, cast the spell and finished getting ready. I walked into the kitchen and Emma smiled sadly at me. I sat down and had another cup of coffee, listening to the conversation around me. Ginny was asking questions about certain things, apparently, thanks to Harry and Dean, she had some experience in the muggle world, and wanted to know more. Emma was also asking questions about the magical world. I was started to zone out when I heard a knock on the front door. I went and answered the door only to see 2 people I really didn't think I could deal with. Why was my world collapsing around me now?

"Ron, I don't know what's wrong with you? Leave the poor girl alone. That's not Hermione. I'm sorry dear. We'll just be leaving now."

"Mum. I swear. Its Hermione. I know it doesn't look like her, but I swear it is." If looks could kill, Ron would be a goner.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." I said taking a deep breath. I felt a hand a on my shoulder and turned to see Ginny with me.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"When Ron said he had found Hermione, I just had to come see for myself, but this isn't her. Is it?" Mrs. Weasley stood looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Ginny gripped my shoulder harder and I turned to look at her, hoping she would give me some indication of what to do. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. Some help she was.

"Yes, it is Mrs. Weasley. I have been living here since I left. I decided to stay as I had just found my parents and restored their memories and I couldn't bare to leave them. I couldn't bare to go back to all that destruction either. I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry I left in the way I did. It was not okay." I stopped talking and waited for the outburst I was sure to come. But I wasn't expecting her to burst into tears and pull me to her in a hug. I hugged her back, feeling tears run down my face as well. She pulled back and looked me in the eye's. She gave me a small smile, before turning and walking away, calling for Ron to follow her. Ginny and I watched her leave before I closed the door and turned around.

"Did that just happen or was I imaging things?" I asked the room in general.

Dean popped his head around the corner before saying "There was no yelling. Why was there no yelling? Mrs. Weasley always yells. I'm kind of scared."

"You're not the only one" Ginny said before heading back to the kitchen leaving me alone with my thoughts.

What the hell just happened?!


	17. Chapter 17

I went back to the kitchen and fell into the seat. I sat there staring a spot on the table, wondering what had just happened when Dean's voice suddenly brought me back to the present. "So… Anyone else as scared as I am about that?"

"Yeah… This is a first for me. I don't have any idea how to handle this." Ginny said, finishing with her hands in a surrender position.

"I don't think anyone knows what to do in this position." Dean said, only half joking.

"I figured she would be mad. Even if she didn't yell at me, but just… something." I said looking up at Ginny, "I don't know how to take a Mrs. Weasley like this. I know her to be overbearingly loving or yelling at someone… this… this is a weird thing. Should… should I go see her? Give her time? What should I do?" I was starting to get a little worried, and I know they could all tell.

"I think maybe give her a couple days before you go and see her. Maybe let her get used to you being here being… well… alive and well. But I make no guarantees on what she will do once she has come to terms. You may end up under house arrest until she is sure that you aren't going to run off again." Ginny said. I sighed but knew I couldn't complain; this was my own fault.

I got up and walked out of the kitchen, I walked up to my room and grabbed my purse and shoes, I paused in the door way and turned to look at my wand siting on my bedside table. I took a breath and put it in my purse before walking down stairs. "Ginny, did you want to go for that coffee now? I want to show you something on the way." I say with a smile as I put on my shoes and grab my coat. Ginny jumps up and gives Dean a quick kiss before all but pulling me out the front door, laughing I call out by as the door slams behind us.

Ginny puts her arm through mine and catches me up an what everyone has been doing since I left; Luna ended up with Neville, Fred and George had married Angelina and Alicia, respectively. Oliver was still playing professional quidditch, but he had married Katie. Ginny herself had finished her NEWTs independently, as did a lot of people, before trying out for the Harpies, she was a reserve player, but after leaving Harry she had become the reserve for the reserve and spent most her time writing the sports articles for the Daily Profit, that apparently Harry bought out and fired Rita from as well as a few other almost immediately. Mrs. Weasley had actually taken to writing articles for the 'stay at home witches' while Parvati Patil started to write for the investigative section and Padma Patil for the fashion. Apparently, the Daily Profit was going legit now.

Huh. Another thing I'll have to get used to.

I pulled Ginny down a dark alley way, only for her to raise an eye brow at me, I rolled my eyes at her, "Trust me." I said before puling my wand and waving it at the wall. It opened up into an archway and Ginny's mouth dropped open. I smirked at her and close her mouth, "You'll catch flies."

She turned to look at me, still shocked, "I thought you gave up magic?"

"I did. That doesn't mean I don't know where this place or the others are. Just because I gave it up, doesn't mean that I may not have needed it for some reason or other." I took a step forward and gave her arm a tug, "Welcome to the Australian version of Diagon Alley. Money is the same; Gallons, sickles and knuts. Only difference is, if you see a shop with a light up dollar sign in the window, they take muggle money as well. And there is more of them than not." I dragged her through the street, and she couldn't keep the wonder of her face. I smiled, knowing this is what I was like when I first saw it.

"There are other streets? Is it like Knockturn Alley?" Ginny asked me, pointing to a sign post.

"No, they are actually other sections. This is the main one and most general. But others have different specialities. Some are mostly food, some are mostly books, some are mostly beauty and potions."

"This is better than Diagon Alley, who ever designed this needs to go and show our ministry what to do and how to make it better." I just laughed and pulled her to first magical café I had ever gone to here. We sat at a table and drank our coffee, before walking around some more. And by that, I mean that Ginny had to see everything, and I laughed as she dragged me everywhere. Of course, she had to drag me out of the book shop, and I had to drag her out of the broom shop. It was just like old times.

But then a saw the time it all came crashing down.

"Ginny, I have my appointment in twenty minutes, do you mind if we go? You could bring Dean here tomorrow while Emma and I are at work if you want?" I say to her.

"Alright, did you want me to come to the appointment with you? I don't have to come in, I can just wait."

"No, it's fine. I'll walk you most the way home and then head off. It's not that far, I'll make it." I say.

We head out to the muggle side and walk back, we get to the corner of my street and give her a hug, I took a couple steps before stopping, "Ginny, will you and Dean be there when I get home?"

"Do you want us to be?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do." I say with a smile.

"We'll be there." She says before turning and walking off, "I make so guarantees that you'll have Canadian club left though." She says with a laugh

I shake my head turn away, smiling in a way I haven't in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is there camera's in here?" I ask as soon as I sit down.

"No, there are cameras in the waiting room for security, but in here it's a patient confidentiality thing. Why?" Mia asked.

I shifted nervously before answering, "I think I want to show you something." I say.

"And what's that?" Mia asked

"Magic." I respond as I open my purse and pull out my wand.

"Not that I am objecting, it actually shows great progress. But what brought this on?" I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining just what had happened in the last…wow forty-eight hours.

"… we had just left the alley when I came here. But I think that if I didn't have this appointment, I would have stayed for hours longer. I think that maybe I am ready for a bit more than I thought. I don't think I am fully ready to go back to London and face it all. But I do think that I am ready for a bit more here. And once of them is showing you what I really look like, but only if you're okay with doing magic here." I say looking at her, feeling both excited and scared.

"I haven't seen magic since I was 2 years old and my family placed me in the muggle orphanage. I would love to see some." Mia said with a smile.

I waved my wand and sent the glasses spinning and dancing around the room, I then chanced them with her photos, and when she was distracted, I removed the glamour. When I felt the last of it drain away, I waved my wand and set everything back in its place, smiling at the wonder on Mia's face, only for it to turn shocked when she saw that I had changed. "Sarah?"

I shook my head at her, "No, this… this is me. Hermione. The real me." I say. Suddenly she smiles at me and leans over, holding out her hand, I reach over and take it in my own only for her to shake it.

"Hello Hermione. I am Mia, it is lovely to meet you." She says.

"Hey Mia, you as well." I say grinning at her. "I'm not exactly ready to go completely as me yet, but I think it's time that I at least start."

"Everything has to start somewhere. What do you think will be next?"

"I think that I have to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Thinking of her reaction this morning has brought up the scared feeling again. I have no idea what she is going to do. I have never seen her like that before. It was… weird. I have never seen her so quiet. Ever. I am scared she is either going to hate me forever or put me on house arrest until she is sure I won't disappear again."

"And how do you plan on seeing her? Are you going to go to her house or…?"

"I think I might invite her and Mr. Weasley over for dinner. But I think I'll have Ginny, Dean and Emma there with me. And maybe Harry and Ron? I don't know. I think I may ask Ginny when I get home."

"So, Ginny and Dean are still at your house?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I asked her to stay. At least, until I get home. I, we, will go from there, I guess." Before we knew it, the hour was up. She smiled as I reapplied the glamour and showed me out. I walked up to my front door and reached in my bags for my keys, only to realize that Ginny dragged me out the door before I grabbed them. I reach my hand up to knock on the door only to stop myself and look down again. I take a breath and pull my wand from my purse checking to make sure that no one was looking, I point it at the handle and whisper _'Alohomora'_. Smiling as I heard the lock click open and the door move slightly. I look at my wand before threading it through my ponytail for easy access and walk inside, closing the door behind me. "Hello?" I walk towards the kitchen, hearing voices there and wanting a Canadian club, as always after theory. "Ginny? I swear if you have drunk all my Canadian club and haven't even left me one, I'm making you go and get me more." The voices stopped at that. I quirked an eye brown and walked through the kitchen door, only to stop mid step. "Harry? What are doing here?" I ask, more rudely than I intended. I blame being surprised.

"Sorry, I came to see you and Ginny answered the door. Don't blame her for letting me in, if she hadn't, I would have just sat on your front step till you got home. I would have come last night but I thought you might want time. I'm glad that Ginny was here for you though." He finished with a smile.

"It's fine. Just surprised is all. But same rule applies. You finish my Canadian club and your getting me more." I say only to jump again when I hear Dean from behind me.

"Harry figured you would say that, and those two have no idea where they are going around here, so I went and got it. I got extra so we won't run out. Well… tonight at least." I jumped and turned around, only to see him levitating 2 boxes of 24 cans in front of him as well as a box off Jack Daniels.

"I am definitely keeping you around." I say with a grin as I step aside and let him into the kitchen. Dean just laughs and opens a box handing me the first can before giving one to Ginny and Harry as well. We sit down at the table and an awkward silence fills the room, broken only by the sound of us sipping our drinks. Nope, this was not working for me. "So… Harry… Did Ginny tell you about the visit from Mrs. Weasley this morning?" I ask, only for Harry to raise an eye brow at me. "Is that a yes or no?" I ask, raising my own eye brow.

"Yeah, Ginny mentioned that Molly had come past. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe of inviting both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to dinner, and I was wondering if you three, as well as Emma, would be willing to come as well?" I asked them hopefully.

"I don't know. Mrs. Weasley kind of scared the shit out of me this morning. That was some weird shit from her." Dean said looking between me and Ginny.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "We'll be there. Just tell us when it is."

"I'll come. But I am so not getting on Molly's bad side." Harry said.

"Why thank you all for your votes of confidence." I say sarcastically. "Should I… should I invite Ron or do you think that it would be too much? For him, I mean. He was extremely angry with me the other night and I don't know whether or not to ask him along." I say, "I want to be able to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rationally, well, until Mrs. Weasley comes back and yells. But that's different. I don't know if I can deal with Ron as well." I say looking down at the can in my lap.

"I think it's okay if you don't want to deal with him. One thing at a time." Ginny said.

"Well… I guess I have a letter to write then." I say with a raise of my can.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a week since 'Hermione' had sent out the letter to Mr. and Mrs Weasley, but she still hadn't received a reply. The date on the invite was meant for today so she was going to get the house ready. Ginny, Dean and Harry had all agreed to come for dinner, so she was going to go with it and just see what happened, hoping for the best. Emma had gone out to the shop to get some wine, apparently normally people have at least one bottle in the house, I don't see why, it tastes like sour and off fruit, but Emma pointed out the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might like a glass so went out to buy a bottle.

The table was set, the roast was on along with the roast vegetables. I realised that I still had to get ready and remove the glamour, I couldn't be 'Sarah' tonight. I had to be Hermione. I went and jumped in the shower, trying to prep myself for tonight. Crap.

I got out and wrapped myself in a towel, looking in the mirror, watching as I slowly melted back into being Hermione. I took a deep breath and took my hair out of the towel, remembering now why I always used to keep it up. I said the charm to get my hair to dry softly _'_ _paulatim aridam_ _',_ watching as it fell in soft ringlets down my back. I put on a light bit of makeup on before getting dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a top and walking downstairs to triple check everything. I had just opened a can of Canadian club when I heard apparition in the entry way. "Hermione?" I heard a male voice call out.

I took a deep breath to try and steady myself before replying, "In the kitchen Harry." I waved my wand and watched with small smile as the potatoes started cutting themselves up and the beans started being top and tailed. Harry walked in, looked at my face and said, "It still amazes me the thigs that magic can do, and I have known about it since I was 11."

"I know. I think that after everything that happened, I just, I forgot that there was beauty and good in magic. I think after seeing all the hurt it caused, I needed to see the good it could do as well."

"I get what you mean. Every now and then I would do something like create coloured spark just to see that it could be good and pretty." He said leaning on the table next to me, "Ron used to think I was insane, until the day I caught him changing the colours of the flowers ion his mums garden, and I think he finally got it."

"Sounds like Ron. Doing before realising." Harry opened his mouth to say something when the front door opened, and Emma walked in. "Alright, so, I have no idea if they will like this, as neither of us drink wine so I don't know what's good. But a lady at the shop said it was good, so here we are. I also got a few more cans of Canadian club, Jack Daniels and some Pimm's, that way at least I know we will have enough to cover the 3 new add-on's that seem to have taken up residence in our house." She finished while turning and raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"I'll get the next lot?" He asked with his hand up in surrender and a small laugh.

"Sarah, Hermione, love, we are getting a new lock on the door and your setting new wards to stop them just coming in the house. I found Dean and Ginny on the couch in a… compromising position when I came back from work. They had just let themselves in." Emma said.

"We will get it done tomorrow." I said laughing at the horrified expression on her face and the memory of Dean and Ginny.

"What's with the look sis?" speaking of the Devil's.

"She is remembering yesterday." Answered Harry as Ginny and Dean sat down at the table. Emma had just finished putting the drinks in the fridge when Dean winked at me and waved his wand, summoning a Jack Daniels and a Canadian club from the fridge, making Emma jump and let out a squeak when the cans went flying past her head. I tried to supress my laugh but couldn't help it when everyone started, Dean almost falling of his seat. I looked at Emma couldn't help it; I nearly fell laughing at the look of annoyance on her face. "Bloody magical people with the magic and summoning a drink when they could do the normal things and ask for one." She grumbled. She walked over and sat down at the table, head in her hands, shaking it from side to side while the rest of us finally got our laughter under control.

She waved her hand in front of her for a moment before looking up and realising that what she was looking for wasn't there. I waved my wand and watch as the fridge door opened, a can flew out into my hand and the door closed again. I handed it too her with a raised brow, "Sometimes, magic can be helpful." I said grinning a there as she stuck her tongue out sat me.

"I mean, I get why you stopped using magic. But think back over the last couple of years and tell me there isn't a thousand situations like this that it wouldn't have been easier to have. Honestly." She said looking at me with a raised brow in return.

"Keep complaining and I'll return it and make you get up to get it." I said looking at her and raising my wand.

She hugged it too her body, "Alright, I'm sorry! I give! I give!" I laughed at her as I stuck my wand behind my ear. We sat there talking for a while before I looked up at the time, if they were coming Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to be here in about 15 minutes. I stood up and filled a pot with water before putting it on the stove. I finished cutting up the sweet potato and the pumpkin before turning the heat on and putting them in the pot. I checked the roast lamb in the oven before sitting down again. I checked the time and realised that they should be here any minute, so I got up and started putting things in serving dishes, Harry getting up to help me. I opened my mouth to say something but just smiled at him in thanks. He carved up the meat while I made the gravy and placed it in the gravy boat. We set it all on the table, casting warming charms on it to keep it warm. I looked nervously at the clock, Ginny seemed to know what I was thinking and smiled at me. Once it hit six forty-five, I realised they weren't coming and told everyone to start serving themselves, Harry reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. We all filled our plates and just as I was standing up to get another drink for everyone, the doorbell rang.

The had come.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood at the door, wondering how I got talked into this. Damn Ginny. I took a breath and pulled the door open. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, I am so glad that you could make it." I say smiling at them.

"Hermione." Mr Weasley said before wrapping me in a hug. I could have sobbed at how familiar this was, at how much I really did miss them.

"Hey Mr Weasley." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

He took a deep breath before pulling back, leaving his hands on my shoulders and looking g me in the eyes, "You look good." he said before patting my cheek gently and stepping to the side. Mrs Weasley stood there looking at me for a moment before smiling at me. I wanted to cry. I smiled back slightly and stepped aside, "Please, come in. We have just sat down to eat." I said, closing the door and leading them to the kitchen.

We walked in and Ginny stood up and gave her mum and dad a hug, "Hello, how did you go getting here?" She asked.

"Fine, dear. How are you?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"I'm good." She said as she sat down.

Dean shook Mr Weasleys hand and gave Mrs Weasley a hug and kiss on the cheek. Harry just waved to them from his seat. I gestured to the table, "Please, feel free to sit down. Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked them.

"I don't think I have ever had a glass; I wouldn't mind trying one. What about you, dear?" Mr Weasley said, turning to look at his wife who just smiled slightly and nodded her head. I got the glasses out and the bottle of wine. Opening it and pouring the glasses before placing the bottle down for them. I sat down in my seat next to Harry again, giving him a small smile of thank when he squeezed my thigh in support.

"Oh, how rude of me." I said, just remembering about Emma when she let out a small cough. "This is Emma, my room mate and friend. And as it turns out, Deans sister. Emma, this is Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Weasley." Said Emma.

"You as well. Hermione, this all looks amazing." Said Mr Weasley, not so subtly nudging Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, it looks very good." She said after a moment.

"Please, help yourselves." I said. It was quiet for a bit before Ginny spoke up.

"Mum, Dean has shown me some nice places. The beaches here are gorgeous, maybe we could have a look around sometime. And you should see where Hermione works. A book shop, like she could work anywhere else though."

"I very nearly went into the ministry I'll have you know. It was a toss up between regulation of magical creatures, DMLE or auror." I said, "When I came here, book shop did seem the logical choice."

"Yeah, I like the name you picked for it as well." Harry said.

Oh crap. "What do you mean?" I asked and the same time as Emma asked, "Why would she have picked the name?"

"Oh my god. How did I not see that before?" exclaimed Ginny "Books Hollow. I should have known."

Really. Why did the universe hate me? What did I ever do to it? Hadn't I suffered enough?

"Really? How could you not have picked it up straight away? Godric's Hollow? The Books Hollow? I knew as soon as I saw it." Harry said, talking a mouthful of food.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, looking perplexed.

"The name of the bookstore that you work at, the one that Hermione owns." Ginny said.

"Yeah… about that…" I say.

"What do you mean that you own it?" Emma asked me.

"I… umm… well, I bought it off the lady who owned it previously and renamed it. No one who works there knows I own it. I didn't want anyone too. I leave most of the running of it to my mum as she and dad have owned their own business before." I said looking at her.

"Were you ever going to tell me you were the one paying my checks?"

"Yeah, I was. I was planning on telling you at Christmas. I was planning on giving half the business to you as your present. Remember the conversation we had, months ago, where you said that you would love to own your own store?" she nodded to me, "Well, I thought you might like to co-own this one with me, so it was going to be your present." I finished looking down.

"Hermione, you have done quite well for your self here." Mr Weasley spoke up. "It can't have been easy."

"It wasn't, to begin with. But then I found my parents and a therapist. And then the book shop and then Emma." I said.

"But not us." Mrs Weasley said.

"Molly." Mr Weasley said.

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, your sorry now. But not when we all thought you had been taken in retaliation for the war. Not when we thought you were suffering who knows what and laying somewhere dying. Not when we tried and tried to get in contact with you and you ignored us." Mrs Weasley said, slamming her cutlery down. "You have no idea what we went through. We had just lost our Charlie, our son, and then we thought we had lost our daughter."

"I am sorry. I was sorry then and I am sorry now. But no one was there to catch me when I fell. I caught all of you and no one caught me."

"We were there! We were all there for you! But you didn't want…"

"No, you weren't, you weren't and couldn't be and that was fine, but I couldn't stay." I said back

"Yes, we were. We were always there for you." Mrs Weasley said, both of us jumping to our feet.

"NO, YOU WEREN'T. I CAME TO YOU MRS WEASLEY, I CAME CRYING TO YOU ONEDAY AND YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE TOO BUSY. I CAME TO YOU SAYING ICOULDNT DO IT, THAT I FELT LIKE I JUST WANTED IT ALL TO END AND YOU SAID YOU WERE TOO BUSY." I took a breath before continuing. "I came you, telling you I wanted to die to end the pain, and you turned me away."


End file.
